un hermoso error
by Maria Diaz Twilighter
Summary: Isabella tiene un novio desde hace 5 años,Edward.Por un pequeño error sus vidas cambiaran para siempre. Amor, dolor y esperanza. No contiene lemmons. Todos humanos.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno este es mi primer historia de Edward y Bella:) Espero que les guste! No tiene lemon:P **

* * *

><p>Despues de una noche llena de amor y pasion, nos quedamos acostados en la cama de mi habitacion tratando de recuperar el aliento.<p>

Mi padre, Charlie, era el policia de Forks donde vivia y hoy tendria que trabajar toda la noche.

Edward, mi novio desde que teniamos 12 años, osea 5 años juntos, estaba junto conmigo acariciando mi cabello mientras yo hacia lo mismo con su pecho desnudo. El era alto, con cabello color bronze y ojos esmeralda y piel palida pero hermosa. Yo un poco mas baja que el, color cafe casi rojizo y ojos color chocolate, piel palida tambien pero no tanto como el.

Esta fue nuestra primera vez, y puedo decir que fue la mejor de mi existencia. El siempre me habia tenido tanto respeto y me dijo que lo hariamos cuando yo estuviera lista. Lo amaba demasiado y ayer lo decidi. Fue un momento muy hermoso y no lo cambiaria por nada.

-Te amo demasiado.- Me dijo besando mis cabellos.

-Igual yo.- Le dije y le di un beso en el pecho.

Nos seguimos diciendo palabras de amor hasta que decidimos que era tiempo de cambiarnos. Mi padre llegaria en unas horas pero algo podria pasar y el podria llegar antes y vernos asi...

-Estas bien, amor?- Me pregunto Edward interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Emm, si, claro que si.- Le dije y nos sentamos a comer.

Las semanas pasaron y todo siguio igual. Edward y yo estabamos mas unidos que nunca. Haciamos el amor cada vez que teniamos oportunidad y siempre una de ellas era mejor que la anterior. Estaba demasiado feliz. Pero algo me estaba pasando. Cuando fue mi primera vez con Edward ya iba a tener mi menstruacion pero ya me he atrasado varios dias, no me preocupe demasiado por que soy iregular asi que me fui a la segunda opcion. Vomitaba demasiado casi todo el dia y me daba asco algunas cosas que compraba para comer. Pense que seria una infeccion o algo asi hasta que algo en mi cabeza me llamo. _'Ni tu ni Edward se han protegido'. _No! Por favor! Un embarazo no! Tengo 17 años y un futuro por delante...

-Esta bien! Que es lo que te ocurre?- Me pregunto Alice, quien me acompaño al baño despues de que me dieran nauseas en clase de Lenguas.

-Alice...-Le dije levantandome del suelo tras haber vomitado todo mi almuerzo.

-Si no me dices ahora mismo que te pasa, le dire mis sospechas a Edward para que hable contigo!-

-Sospechas?

-Si! Sospechas dije...

-Cuales son tus sospechas, Alice?

-Bella, no te vayas a enojar pero ultimamente casi no hablas con mis hermanos, Rosalie y yo te extrañamos, al igual que Emmett y Jasper...- Me dijo haciendo una mueca. Emmett era el hermano mayor de Alice y Edward y Jasper y Rosalie sus parejas. Prosiguio.- Por tus mareos, vomitos y tus distanciamientos diria que estas...

-Embarazada?..- Le dije y ella me miro y me abrazo.

-Si, Bella. Embarazada.

No pude mas y me solte a llorar, manchando su blusa de diseñador con mis lagrimas.

-Hazme un favor Bella- Me dijo en el oido. Asenti.- Haste una prueba de embarazo y nos sacamos de las dudas.

Ahi, me entro miedo.

-No! Alice, no puedo! Tu hermano me va a matar por no protegerme y Alice.. No puedo... No se! Y que si estoy embarazada? Que voy a hacer? Tu familia y la mia me van a odiar.- No paraba de llorar.

-Claro que mi hermano no te va a matar. El te ama y va a estar contigo todo el tiempo.

Nos quedamos asi unos minutos hasta que el timbre de la escuela informo la salida de los estudiantes. Era hora de saber la verdad.

Alice y yo nos fuimos a Port Angeles antes de que alguien se enterara, llegamos a una farmacia y ella se bajo. Cuando regreso tenia una bolsa llena de cajitas, no le pregunte nada hasta llegar a mi casa.

-Tu padre esta?- me pregunto mientras sacaba las llaves de la casa de mi bolsa para abrir la puerta.

-No, trabaja hasta las 10.

-Perfecto. Tenemos 2 horas para que pienses...- Me dijo subiendo las escaleras para ir a mi habitacion.

Queria saber la verdad ya! No podia aguantar mas!

-No tengo nada que pensar. Si voy a hacer esto, lo hare ya!- Le dije agarrando la bolsa de la cama y caminando rapido al baño sin esperar a que Alice me dijera algo. Me encerre he ise lo que decia la caja y me ise todos las pruebas que estaban ahi, 5.

Deje las pruebas en una mesita que estaba en el baño y sali de ahi encontrandome a una Alice hablando por telefono. Cuando me vio colgo rapidamente y fue a abrazarme.

-Edward se preocupo por ti y viene para aca...

-Que? No! Alice! El no puede hacer eso. Por que no lo detuviste?- Le grite.

-Por que me tiene que detener, Bella?- Dijo una voz detras de mi. Salte de los brazos de Alice quien se habia quedado congelada.

-Edward, porfavor, no hagas esto mas dificil y vete de aqui. Hablo contigo mañana.- Le dije volteando la cara para verlo. Estaba a punto de llorar, pero no podia.

-Porque? Bella que ocurre?- Camino hacia a mi, no pude con esto y lo abraze muy fuerte.

-Lo siento.- No paraba de sollozar. El solo me acariciaba el pelo hasta que me calme.

Alice aclaro la garganta y me volvi a mirarla.

-Es hora.- Susurro tan bajo que casi no la pude escuchar.

-Hora de que?- Pregunto Edward, negue con la cabeza y me fui al baño donde mi futuro esperaba...

Temble al ver las pruebas en mis manos...

-Que es esto, Bella?- Me dijo Edward tras ver lo que sostenia en las manos...

Unas pruebas de embarazo que marcaban positivo.

-Edward...

-Por que no me lo dijiste?- Me reprocho.

-No lo sabia.. Edward por favor...

-Lo siento, Bella. Es mucho para mi...- Me dijo antes de salir de ahi y que se escuchara un portaso y un carro salir de aqui...

Alice llego hacia donde estaba, miro las pruebas y diciendome que no me preocupara.. que todo estaria bien...

* * *

><p><strong>Dejen reviews porfas:D<strong>

**Erii:B **


	2. Chapter 2

Pasaron los dias en la escuela y todo seguia igual. Aun seguia muy distante y aun vomitaba seguido. Siempre miraba las caras de preocupacion de Edward antes de salir corriendo de las clases. Alice siempre me daba miradas de comprension y un poco de felicidad.

Ese dia en la noche Charlie no fue a trabajar y nos hice de cenar. Chilaquiles. Era raro que isiera chilaquiles de cenar pero tenia demasiada hambre para hacer algo mas variado.

-Te vas a comer todo eso?- Me dijo Charlie viendo la cantidad de comida que estaba en mi plato.

Creo que este era el momento de la verdad.

-Charlie necesito hablar contigo.- Le dije sintiendo como me empezaban a sudar las manos.

-Que ocurre, Bella?- Me dijo mirandome fijo a los ojos.

Despues de eso me arrepenti. Sabia que ya estaba decepcionado de mi. Pero ya lo solte y lo tengo que terminar.

-Yo estoy...- Empeze pero yo no fui la que termino...

-Bella y yo seremos padres.- Dijo Edward detras de mi. Como rayos habia entrado?

Todo paso tan rapido que ni me di cuenta cuando mi padre se levanto y de un golpe mando a Edward al suelo.

-Papa!- grite parandome de golpe.

-Que tu embarazaste a mi hija, chiquillo idiota?- Le grito mi papa.

-Si.- Dijo el muy decidido, podria haber jurado ver una sonrisa en su rostro pero luego se borro por el nuevo golpe que se gano.

-papa! Sueltalo! Lo vas a matar, AHORA.- Le dije poniendome entre ellos dos.

Cuando Charlie se fue para atras, ayude a Edward quien me abrazo y me beso. Un beso corto pero lleno de amor. Cuando nos separamos me abrazo.

-Bella, amor, lo siento. No se lo que me paso. O tal vez si. No lo podia creer, Bella, Te amo. - Me toco mi aun plano vientre.- Los amo.

No podia describir lo feliz que me sentia en ese momento. A Edward no le molesto que me alla embarazado, mas bien parecia que le encantaba la idea. Podia ver ese brillo de felicidad en sus ojos.

Pero no duro mucho...

-Tu no la puedes amar, ni a ese niño dentro de ella. Tuviste lo que querias.- Le dijo mi papa a Edward y me jalo de un brazo para que lo soltara pero Edward me pego mas a su pecho.

-Que es lo que usted piensa que yo queria, Jefe Swan?- Pregunto Edward enojado.

-Tuviste sexo con mi hija.

-Lo hice.- Dijo, me miro y me sonrio.

-Y la embarazaste.- Dijo Charlie a punto de mandar a Edward de nuevo al suelo.

-Tambien hice eso.- Me dijo tocando de nuevo mi plano vientre.

-Como lo puedes decir asi? Son unos niños irresponsables...

Edward lo interrumpio.

-No me arrepiento Sr. Swan.- Me quede con la boca abierta.- Fue la mejor noche de mi existencia y no la ubiera cambiado por nada. Y ahora es mejor por que nos trajo algo hermoso. Yo me hare responsable de mis actos y seguiremos estudiando. Ya hable con mi madre y mi padre y me dijeron que ellos nos podrian ayudar a cuidarlo...

-Es su hijo no de ellos.- Dijo ahora mas calmado.

-Lo se. Le comente eso pero ellos estan de acuerdo con ello. De echo me dijeron que Bella se podria venir a vivir con nosotros para que tenga compañia todo el dia.- Me sonrio y se volvio a papa.- Esta de acuerdo con eso Sr. Swan?

-Bueno, quiero hablar con Bella asi que dejanos solos por favor.

Genial...

Edward asintio y salio de la casa. De la casa! genial. Sola en la casa con papa despues de que le haya dicho que estoy embarazada.

Me sente en una de las sillas junto a la mesa de la cocina y el hiso lo mismo. Suspiro y me miro a los ojos.

-Nunca lo pense de ti Bella.- Me dijo. No pude decir nada, yo tampoco lo creia. Siguio.- Lo tendras verdad?

-Claro que si papa. Es mi hijo. Lo amo.- Le dije decidida.

Tardo unos minutos

-Esta bien.- Se levanto y se arrodillo frente a mi.- Haz lo que crees conveniente. Pero por favor mantenme informado de todo.- Me dijo para despues ver mi vientre.

Estaba feliz en este momento pero me dieron nauseas y tuve que salir corriendo al baño. Unas manos me detuvieron el pelo cuando dejaba todo en el WC. Las manos que tanto amaba. Me limpie la cara y sali de mi habitacion con Edward detras de mi.

-Bella..

Me voltee y lo vi acercarse a mi. Me beso con mucho amor como yo a el. Lo amaba. Demasiado. Cuando nos separamos por falta de aire. Unimos nuestras frentes saboriando el aliento del otro.

-Te amo demasiado, Edward.- Le susurre.

-Tambien te amo. Ahora vamos a hablar con mis padres- Me dijo tomando mi mano.

Salimos de mi cuarto esperando que todo estuviera ahora...


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno! Aqui esta otro capitulo! Me tarde demasiado pero es que no sabia muy bien hasta donde parar. Estoy empezando y no se muy bien lo que hacen cuando van a ver los padres a sus bebes pero espero que les guste:) **

**Erii:B**

* * *

><p>Estaba demasiado cansada cuando llegamos a la casa de Edward. Estaba menos preocupada por la reaccion de sus padres que la de mi papa. Ellos ya sabian de mi embarazo pero no sabia bien como habian reaccionando.<p>

Edward me ayudo a bajar del auto y entramos a su casa donde rapidamente unos brazos me tomaron en el aire.

-Emmett! Bajala!- Grito mi novio irritado.

-Oh! Bella. Voy a ser tia.- Canturreo Alice cuando Emmett me solto por fin.

-Wow Edward. Si que no pierden su tiempo.- Solto Emmett y se carcageo. Yo me sonroje.

-No, no lo hacemos.- Dijo Edward.

Todos hicieron 'Buuu' hacia Emmett quien se quedo blanco por la respuesta de su amigo.

Carlisle y Esme aparecieron en la sala con una sonrisa en la cara. Esme fijo su vista en mi y corrio a abrazarme.

-Bella, Bella. Me vas a hacer abuela.- Canturreo igual que Alice. De tal palo, tal astilla.

Le sonrei. Esme me solto y Carlisle me sonrio.

-Felicidades chicos.- Dijo y despues miro a Edward.- Vamos a mi oficina. Quiero hablar con ustedes.

Edward y yo asentimos y lo seguimos. Cuando entramos a la oficina me sente en el pequeño sillon junto a la ventana y Edward se sento junto a mi y me abrazo. Carlisle nos miro y se rio entre dientes.

-Aun no lo puedo creer.- dijo aun riendose.- Pero lo suponia...

Edward y yo nos miramos.

-Que?- Preguntamos mi novio y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno...- Se mordio el labio.- Una tarde me quede en la casa por que tenia la tarde libre y cuando llegue no habia nadie. Suponia que se habian ido a comer o algo asi y tu madre de compras. Estaba subiendo a mi cuarto y escucho que abren la puerta de la casa. Lo ignore y segui caminando a mi cuarto. Me ba;e y me cambie. Cuando sali escuche ruidos que venian de tu habitacion. Ya sabes.. gemidos.. gritos...- Para cuando acabo de decir eso yo ya iba a explotar de verguenza. Claro que recordaba esa vez. Nos escapamos de Alice y sus salidas a bares.

-Bueno...- Dijo Edward, que estaba casi tan rojo como yo.

-No importa. Ahora.. que piensan hacer?- Nos dijo.

-Tenerlo. Es nuestro hijo y lo amamos. Cierto, Bella?- Dijo Edward.

-Por supuesto Edward.- Le sonrei y me voltee a Carlisle.- Lo siento.

-No te disculpes. Pero viniendo de ti y Edward...Crei que se cuidarian.-

Edward me apreto mas fuerte contra el.

-Bueno... entonces. Ya fuiste al hospital, Bella?- Me pregunto. Negue con la cabeza.- Bueno entonces vamos a ver como va tu embarazo.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, Carlisle nos llevo al hospital donde me revisarian. Entramos Edward, Carlisle y yo a una habitacion con una camilla y un monitor a un lado. Me hicieron sentarme, me hicieron preguntas y todo.

-Bueno...tienes 6 semanas de gestacion.-

-Fiuu...- Comento Edward haciendo como que se quitaba el sudor de la frente.- Si es mio.- Bromeo.

Le di un manazo en el hombro.

-Auch! Fue una broma amor.- Me dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-De quien mas iba a ser? De el vecino?- Dije y el cambio su sonrisa por una cara seria.

Carlisle interrumpio.

-Bueno.. vamos a ver como esta el pequeño, Bella.

Me acosto en la camilla y me puso un gel un poco frio en el vientre despues empezo a mover algo sobre el y se volvio hacia la pantalla.

-Miren.- Nos dijo. Seguimos su mirada y vimos una manchita en la pantalla.- Ese es su bebe.- Nos dijo.

_Nuestro bebe. De Edward y mio._ Sentia que las lagrimas caian por mis mejillas y me volvi hacia Edward, quien tambien estaba llorando.

Despues de unos minutos mas, me quitaron el gel de el vientre y con ayuda de Edward me baje de la camilla.

-Bueno, vayan a hacer cita con la secretaria alla afuera.- Nos dijo Carlisle.

-Para que fecha?-

-En un mes. Los vere mas tarde. Tengo que trabajar.- Nos dijo, sonrio y se fue. Edward me tomo la mano y salimos de ahi. El hizo cita y nos fuimos de ahi. Estaba tan feliz que aun no me lo podia creer. Un bebe.

Cuando estabamos por llegar a casa, me pregunto.

-Estas bien? No has dicho nada en todo el camino.- Me dijo con su tono serio.

-Si, lo siento. Es que... un bebe, Edward. De nosotros.- Le dije.

Se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en los labios.

-Lo se. Estoy igual.-

Salimos del auto cuando llegamos a casa y como suponia, todos los Cullen estaban ahi. Incluso Charlie. Espera. Charlie? Que hacia el aqui?

Cuando llegamos a la sala, donde todos se encontraban, nos sentamos y para mi sorpresa papa fue el primero que hablo.

-Y... Como esta mi nieto?- Pregunto. Podia ver esos ojos llenos de felicidad.

-Muy bien, papa. Esta muy bien segun Carlisle. Esta muy sano. En un mes tendremos que ir de nuevo para ver como se esta desarrollando.

Sonrio y me abrazo. Ok. Eso era raro.

-Te quiero, Bella.

-Yo tambien papa.

Le contamos al resto como nos habia ido y lo que habiamos visto en la pantalla y nos felicitaron diciendo que seria un bebe muy lindo y muy querido y que nada le faltara. Asi estuvimos horas hasta que Charlie anuncio que se tenia que ir por que lo habian llamado de el trabajo.

-Esta bien papa, yo me quedare aqui. Alice me prestara algo de ropa.- Le dije. Me beso y se fue.

Seguimos hablando de como seria el bebe y sobre su cuarto y todo. Despues cenamos, bueno, mas bien yo cene, y nos fuimos todos a nuestras habitaciones. Alice me presto una pijama y me fui a la habitacion de Edward, donde dormiria. Nos acostamos de tal manera que usaba el pecho de Edward como almohada. El tenia sus manos descansando en mi pecho donde estaba nuestro pequeño y las mias se unieron a ellas.

-Te amo.- Me susurro y nos quedamos dormidos.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado y actualizo pronto:) <strong>

**Escribanme como le estoy haciendo:D **

**Erii:B**


End file.
